Little Blue Bunny
by Gin van Geovanni
Summary: Easter never seemed like the holiday to do much . . . but that's if you're not Endrance! A Azure Kite/Haseo/Endrance extention.
1. Spring Colors

Happy Early Easter on and all!

Disclaimer: I don't own .hack, but I do own this story and the random antics performed by the actors.

/Text/

_/Corrupted text/_

**Little Blue Bunny**

**By: The Not So Geniusvampire**

**Chapter 1: Spring's Colors**

∆ **Hidden Lover's Two Wings**

Endrance sat under a braided tree trunk, Azure Kite snoozed with his head in his lap. The wind played with their hair, lifting Endrance's soft light blue locks while barely blowing Azure Kite's wiry greenish blue hair aside. 'Easter is tomorrow . . .' Endrance thought linking his hands behind his head and sighing. Aside from the preceding Spring Break –a time that allowed him to see Haseo for hours without end- he could care less about Easter; to him, it was another holiday that people commercialized the hell out of. He looked at Azure Kite wondering if the AI cared –of even knew- about the holiday. Then something hit him, something strange, and it came from looking at the brightly colored AI.

He shook his leg calling softly "Kite . . ." Azure Kite merely groaned sleepily and rolled over. Endrance repeated "Kite . . . wake up . . ."

" . . ." Still Azure Kite did not reply.

Annoyed, Endrance yanked a liberal amount of the latter's coarse hair, repeating in a flat voice "Kite. Wake up."

Azure Kite growled at him _/What?!/_

"We should do something for Easter."

_/Easter?/_

"You do know what I am talking about, do you not?"

The knight nodded and gave a rather long, religiously correct answer, followed by the children's myth. Endrance shook his head 'I thought so . . . he knows . . . he just does not care . . .'

_/What did you have in mind?/_

"It's a surprise for Haseo and I need your help." He smirked "Of course, I can always do it on my own."

Azure Kite pouted _/Like I'm going to let you do that, get real./ _He made a noise half between a cry and a meow when Endrance ruffled his hair.

"I thought so, now listen up." He told Azure Kite his plan, reducing his voice to a whisper when other people entered the area. At first, Azure Kite smiled then his face began to fall. When Endrance finished, the AI looked miffed. _/That's a crazy idea!/_

"I think it sounds fun." The blade brandier smiled.

This caused the AI to give him a guarded look. _/For you./_

"And you too, Kite," He hugged the AI around the neck with one arm and pulled him into his lap with the other. "Neither of us have anything to lose."

Azure Kite blushed _/ . . .You'll lose nothing but your dignity . . ./_

Endrance shook his head "Kite . . . when will you learn that love, pride, and dignity aren't ever meant to be in the same sentence . . . without the word 'losses in between?" He deposited the AI into the grass.

Greenish blue hair bristled with his response _/What's love got to do with Easter?! And where are you doing?!/_

Haseo is most likely in the area we need, I'll text you when he is gone."

Three minutes later Azure Kite received a message. 'That was fast . . .' He read it then sighed in annoyance 'No wonder . . .'

/Haseo is much lighter than you, Kite/

The AI sighed again and ruffled his hair 'What happened to my quiet afternoon?' he thought sadly.

**.Chapter 1/End**

* * *

Look for Chapter 2 on Easter!


	2. Little Blue Bunny

Disclaimer: I do not own .hack or any other major selling games. 'Nuff said.

**Little Blue Bunny**

**By: The Not So GeniusVampire**

**Chapter 2: Little Blue Bunny**

∑**Chosen hopeless nothingness**

'I'm never letting Endrance talk me into anything ever again . . .' Azure Kite fumed 'I don't see him helping me with this giant thing, nor do I see him wearing this ridiculous getup!' His hands trembled inside of their Soft padded five fingered glove paws. His hat was a light blue to match his ears which had a soft lavenders blush on the inside as were his stitched shirt and pants. One of giant blue ears flopped in his eye. He flipped it away irritably. A sudden tingle ran down his spine at the flick of his greenish blue tail. Covering his backside, he whirled around on Endrance. _/Stop that!/_

Endrance shrugged "It is not my fault you made the ears and tail and extension of your body."

The AI's ear twitched _/I don't want to hear that coming from you, considering you asked the same thing./_

He fiddled with his silky ear, it had red on the inside and a purple tip. His cotton ball tail was light blue with a violet tip. "And I appreciate it," he said with a soft smile "You did a good job."

_/Hmph. Hey, what are you wearing? And what's that in your hands?/_

He indicated to Endrance's outfit. It was white instead of violet and the roses in his white beret were blue/violet. At his feet were two large sacks. "Oh," He said airily "Just a little something I picked up to fill_ this _with." He placed his hand on the bottom half of an enormous blue Easter egg. "Although it may have to be a little larger . . ."

_/Wha?? Bigger?! Endrance, if I make this thing any bigger the three of us will fit in it and still have leg room!/_

Endrance considered this "Not a bad idea . . . do that . . ."

Electricity ran through Azure Kite's oversized ears. He pulled one end of the egg and pulled, expanding it to three times its size, he then pulled the top half to match.

"That's better." He put the two bags in upside down. Azure Kite examined a couple of pieces that fell out.

_/Candy? Where did you get all of this?/ _He picked up a chocolate rabbit before putting it back in.

As Endrance poured the various colored candies in he explained. "All online sites have some form of a holiday event, and The World is no exception. There are all of these Easter events and items based one candy or another." He held up a white chocolate rabbit "Moon rabbit chocolates, guaranteed to attract lucky animals . . . ridiculous . . . yet helpful . . ." He tossed it into the egg.

_/Hm . . ./ _Azure Kite mused then peeked inside _/Wait, didn't you say you were going to put a giant bunny in the center?/_

Without warning, Endrance grabbed Azure Kite's bottom and hoisted him into the egg. Before the AI could react, he closed it.

'I wonder what this surprise is supposed to be . . .' Haseo wondered as he warped to the area. He knew something strange was going to happen because something strange always happened in that area. Always.

Today was no different when he saw Endrance in white, blue, and violet with floppy blue ears sprouting from his hair. He leaned against an enormous blue Easter egg. The sight of them both rooted him to the spot, a problem quickly remedied by Endrance lifting him off his feet. "H-hey, Endrance, put me down!" He yelped blushing and thrashing about.

"Why?" Endrance teased, kissing him lightly on the lips. "We only have a few hours . . ."

"Eh?" Haseo tilted his head, suspicion etched in his crimson eyes.

"You have to go back to school tomorrow, so we only have a limited amount of time to spend with each other . . . the three of us." He sat down next to the egg with Haseo in his lap.

"There's always the weekend, and it's not like you don't know where you live . . ."

"But then Kite would be lonely . . ."

'You're full of it! You know you love to hog Haseo all to yourself!" Azure Kite fumed. He had finally managed to right himself in the mounds of candy. He sat in the sea of sweets with his arms and ears folded. _/Endraaaance!/ _He complained _/When can I come out?/_

/Just wait a few minutes./

_/You mean until he leaves./_

Meanwhile, Haseo had settled quite nicely in Endrance's lap ready to nod off. He managed to ask "Where's Kite?"

Taking that as his cue, Azure Kite tried to burst out, but the egg would not budge. _/I-I can't get out!/_

/Please tell me you are joking . . ./ Endrance texted while telling Haseo "He will be here shortly . . ."

_/I'm not! It won't budge!/_

"That's good." Haseo said "Interesting things tend to happen when it's the three of us."

Endrance merely nodded, absent mindedly stroking Haseo's hair.

_/I'm going to drop it./ _Azure Kite texted.

Endrance quirked an eyebrow. /What?/

He received only one word in return. _/Move./_

Much to Haseo's indignation, Endrance stood up and bolted with him in his arms. A loud crash behind them knocked the taller PC off his feet. When the dust subsided, candy was everywhere with a bunny eared Azure Kite in the middle of it. He lay face down with his hair askew and his ears flat. Hi tail twitched and he sat upright.

Haseo blinked slowly as he watched Endrance hazily. The blade brandier stood and walked over to the AI. He held the blushing bunny's hand up and nodded in Haseo's direction. Azure Kite's ears perked up and he smiled shyly. Endrance's tail waggled playfully as he said "Happy Easter, Haseo." And blew a kiss.

Haseo could not help it, the sight of them dressed like two yaoi pinup guys posing for a picture made him laugh. He buried his face in the grass and laughed "You two . . ." He chuckled "Only you two . . ." He stood up and walked over to them and kissed them both.

As they leaned against the tree, Azure Kite asked _/What am I going to do? I melted most of the chocolate bunnies . . . and I'm covered in it . . . What am I going to do?/_

_/Oh . . . so this is what chocolate is for . . ./_ Azure Kite mused _/Crazy . . ./_ His ears were still covered in chocolate and splashes of it were on his cheeks, but not a bit of it was on his lips. Haseo licked his right cheek, Endrance his left. "Any more problems?" They asked.

_/Yes, WHY AM I IN THE MIDDLE?!/_

"Because you are the chocolate coated Easter bunny." Endrance winked.

_/Eh?/_ The AI's ear quirked.

"You're our Little Blue Easter Bunny." Haseo added, flicking his ears and tail.

Azure Kite flushed then glanced at Endrance, they seemed to be thinking the same thing.

'Suddenly, Easter seems more fun now.'

**.Little Blue Bunny/End**

Happy Easter!


End file.
